Revalations- New Era Vol 3 True Story
by ShadowScale-Duckeh
Summary: The 'True' story of what happened to all of those children. Executions being staged and love being toyed with.


Volume Three

A shudder sent chills through Mitchell's spine as the wind grew colder. It was night, the fourth but possibly last night spent in oblivion. The fire was rather weak, matching the survivor's moods. They had all lost someone whether they knew it or not and Hamish seemed to be most affected. 'Hamish, it's too cold out there, come back in. It's warm at least' cajoled Mitchell sarcastically. 'Fuck off, I'm staying out here,' came the reply in a most casual voice without even a glance over his shoulder. Brodie and Nadia made their way over the top of a hill, to hear Brodie say 'Can you see that flame Nadia? I think it's them, the other group'

Hamish saw the pair and grabbed a flare from inside the wreckage, setting it off and letting red smoke waft in to the sky. Nadia saw the smoke and said 'It's them' and ran towards the obvious sign of remaining life. In mere minutes, they had arrived at their shelter, explaining why the numbers were so little. 'We're lucky to be alive at the moment, Dallas freaked out and tried to kill us all, but killed Hallie instead' a tear shone in his eye at the mention of her name 'I wanted revenge but before I could beat him, he managed to shoot himself' Nadia and Mitchell cringed at the mention of Dallas' suicide. Mitchell asked Nadia outside to talk. Outside, Nadia and Mitchell sat down, leaning up against the wall, talking about the horrors that had befallen them. Nadia then listened on as Mitchell kept going on about what he'd seen and done until she said 'Ya know, I've been thinking about you a lot Mitchell, I'm not lying, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you' as she leaned in close, close, closer until their lips met, making Nadia's world seem so much brighter. Two pitch black tentacles reached from around the corner as Mitchell suddenly pulled away, Nadia came back to reality, startled at Mitchell's sudden movements. 'Mitchell, are you ok?' asked Nadia, hoping she could go back to kissing him. 'I'm not sure. It feels as if something bad is going to happen' Nadia gave him a concerned glance and stood up, offering her hand to help Mitchell up. 'Then let's go tell the others, if we can survive, the better'  
Hamish slowly crept outside and came up behind Nadia and in one fluent movement, had her by the throat with a rather sharp knife. 'Mitchell, back away, this isn't Nadia!' he shouted as he decapitated her, later wiping the dark ooze off of his knife, seeing the headless body flow with it. Mitchell couldn't comprehend what he had just seen, the girl who he thought he knew, the girl he had kissed wasn't a girl, and it was literally it. Hamish felt no regret killing this doppelganger of Nadia, his first clue, he had been watching both of them, Nadia wasn't like this, and she was airy, distant and rather random, not flirty, this wasn't Nadia and they needed to find her before anything were to happen to her.

Nadia woke, her mind in pieces, her vision foggy and her memory blank. All she knew was that she was stuck in a metal box with no possible way out that she could see. 'Hello? Hello!' she shouted. Her reply came in the form of a shock; she looked at her ankle to see a crudely made device strapped on her with a metal chain. Her eyes followed the chain to see the wall slightly crushed and crumpled. The girl sat, distressed and upset and started to cry, she knew she would die in here, not ever going to see the man she knew would make her happy, she thought of Hamish, the man who she thought was better than anyone, dead or alive. On the way, looking for Nadia, Hamish and Brodie would both stop to look at the tower ahead, Trump Tower.** No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality. The Trump tower, nowhere near sane, stood by itself against it's others, holding darkness within; it had stood so for eighty years and might stand for eighty more. Within, walls continued upright, floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut; silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Trump Tower, and whatever walked there, walked alone…**

All these boys had seen death… and escaped…and they certainly weren't going to wait for it again at the campsite with 'Humans' he'd rather embalm than visit. Perhaps they'd disappear away from these streets. With no-one to worry about afterwards, the boys would be free of responsibility. Or…perhaps they'd do something so dangerous, so stupid that it was bound to take their minds from Slender and its darkling clowns. The trio wandered down the most intact street they had seen since their perilous journey had begun and the street suddenly shuddered, seeming as if it moved. Brodie stopped and the other two soon followed suit. 'Did you hear that? Better yet, did you feel that?' not even two seconds later did Brodie have a Stalagmite through his chest; a large wall had appeared around them. Blood oozed from the young man's mouth, his raspy voice only just audible over the commotion. 'I did my best, for those dearest to me, but I will never see them again' a veil of silence fell over them as Brodie died silently and Hamish turned, seeing Mitchell in tears, traumatised. One of his friends had died in front of him, again. Past Mitchell, Hamish's eyes viewed a white figure in a black suit, the one he had seen in the Stock Exchange building. His vision became static. He called Mitchell, and shouted 'RUN! Get out of here!' Mitchell had a look of question on his face, but didn't look around, in fear of what Hamish was saying. He ran, and used his strength to get over the wall, Hamish turned, hoping to see nothing but a wall, but he turned and was face to face with Mitchell, his eyes black, soulless and black, his fingernails sharp like claws and a thick black sludge encompassed his body like armour. What was Mitchell? He was fearful for his life and Nadia's until it spoke. 'You betrayed me Hamisssssh, now you must die' yet Hamish had no idea what he was talking about.

Nadia had escaped the box and had actually witnessed Brodie's death but stayed, eyes glued to Hamish and Mitchell, watching their every move. Where were the others? How did they find this, this arena? Mitchell finally struck out and Hamish hit the wall, almost hitting Nadia's post. She jumped down and pulled him up, speaking softly 'I'm here' and kissed him. All attention towards Mitchell, he laughed at them. Some sort of dub step/rock song played rather loudly and Slender sat atop the arena's highest point with several large trophies. Hamish took a closer look at the trophies and vomited, those trophies had heads on them, their friend's heads. Mitchell couldn't wait any longer before he said 'Ready to die you two? This is a fight to the death and the winner gets out alive. It all came down to this, ten lives, two chances, one hope. Who will get out alive now?' and within two seconds, he was already face to face yet again with Hamish but before he could strike, Hamish threw a vicious kick but was countered with an elbow and the fight began, in time to the music, the three threw punches with more force than a car compactor, able to break the bones on any human with one blow. Hamish made one error and payed for it, he swung too early which left him open to a wide blow which decked him. Nadia wasn't distracted, she kept going but was no match for Mitchell and his newfound strength until he dropped suddenly, Hamish had stood up and plucked the knife indelicately from Mitchell's ankle, hoping he had severed a nerve. But even with Hamish's foot on his head, and Nadia restraining him he managed to get out of their grasp and he raised his hands, the arena's walls suddenly became a roof too with only one light at the middle of the arena. Mitchell had gained his form back almost instantaneously, which made Hamish think he got his powers from the darkness. He had an idea, a dangerous one if it failed but if it worked, they'd get out alive. He ran over to Nadia and went in to the back pockets of her pants to grab the hand mirror she had. 'Got it!' he shouted, drawing Mitchell's attention to Hamish, who now was at the centre of the arena, in the sunlight. With Mitchell's attention at Hamish, Nadia ran towards Hamish hoping he had the right idea. Hamish flashed the hand mirror at Mitchell thinking at this concentration, the light would kill him, or at least severely injure him. The light had done as expected, he had Mitchell on his knees, and Nadia marched up to the ghastly boy and plunged a knife into his neck, separating his head from his spine swiftly ending his life.

Hamish rushed to Nadia and said 'That was amazing! Now all we need to do is get out of here' but Nadia shot back with 'How? All corners are blocked by rock' Hamish grinned at her answer and drew his wings. Nadia was instantly in love. She hugged him tightly as they quickly elevated to the edge of the arena. 'Now what?' said Hamish. Nadia replied with a surprising comment 'Start our life together' with a cheeky grin on her face, but that grin was soon a thing of the past. Nadia lay dead in her arms. She had a crossbow bolt stuck in her back; it seemed like a tranquilizer dart, the daft girl was soon dropped, as if in slow motion, until the bolt stuck out of her chest. He turned and faced the masked gunman. 'Good work men' he said to Mitchell and Dallas, both with grime and grease covering their entire bodies. 'With that lot out of the way, it's a new world order, just for us to control' Hamish continued. Dallas snatched the crossbow from Mitchell and said 'Hey boss, a two-way split, just like you said' and left a bolt stuck in-between Mitchell's eyes. Hamish swore and said 'That's not what I meant at all dude, it seems like you're going to die soon' as the real Nadia crept up behind him and decapitated the crossbow wielding maniac. 'C'mon Nadia, let's go, we have a vault load of cash to pick up' and they left, never to see the barren place again.

**The true story of what happened to the remaining children. Betrayal is a thing of the past when Hamish is involved. Fire and bloodlust are in his sights.**


End file.
